


Enter, Ruler of Corruption

by the_hearteater



Series: Fight for all that is beautiful [2]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, HAHA HOW THE TURN TABLES, IM HAVING TOO MUCH FUN I SHOULD BE STOPPED, ITS TIME FOR THE GAMERS TO SHINE, KIERAN AS GOD KIANA, KIERAN GETTING POSSESSED Y A S, Kieran vs Lauren, LAUREN AS MEI, LAUREN VS KIERAN, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WOOOOOHOOOOOOO, its angst timeeee, this is mainly self-Indulgent LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: The Herrscher has been released.Reduce the world to rubbles!Sound the bells of Armageddon,We hereby declare Judgement Day!(PLEASE READ PART 1 TO UNDERSTAND WHATS A HERRSCHER)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), everyone is gonna die here, no point in relationship my homies
Series: Fight for all that is beautiful [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886506
Kudos: 4





	Enter, Ruler of Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for out of context shit...
> 
> KIKI GETTING POSSESSED! KIKI GETTING POSSESSED! KIKI GETTING POSSESSED-  
> *gets slapped*
> 
> sorry
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS ON WHAT YOU DONT KNOW AND ILL EXPLAIN IT TO YALL
> 
> Thanks [ShadesOfGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesOfGrey/pseuds/ShadesOfGrey) for the Beta!!!

Lauren was struggling for air; it's not very easy to breathe when your windpipe is getting crushed by a hand and you’re exhausted beyond measure. Her feet dangled in the air while her hand tried futile attempts to remove Kieran’s grasp from her neck.

“K… Kie… ran… Wake… up…”

Using the last bit of strength, she steadily reached out to Kieran’s face. Soon enough, her fingers made contact with skin. His reddened eyes suddenly widened into a pair of

familiar blue ones as he released his grip, freeing Lauren.

Lauren stole this opportunity to inhale her oxygen as Kieran grasped his head in pain. Backing up, she knew that it wasn’t that simple. Breaking free from the Houkai can’t be solved with just a mere touch. It’s more than that, she thought.

Sure enough, a burst of maniacal laughter escaped Kieran. A sudden gust of wind obstructed Lauren’s sight, forcing her to shield her eyes from all the debris. She already tired out her Herrscher powers, for she had always locked them away due to fear of losing control.

By the time she realized that a Houkai beast was behind her, it was a moment too late. She braced herself for the impact of their lance-like arm, but none came. Instead, when she looked up, she found a Titan mech took the hit. Its giant, bulky hands flung a punch towards the Houkai beast’s head.

Seemingly on cue, hundreds of mechas lowered their shields, revealing their presence. The thunderous rumbling of melee mechas charged towards the direction of the Houkai beasts renewed Lauren’s conviction to bring Kieran back, despite how tired she was.

Kieran was unfazed at the turn of events, treating it as a mere inconvenience to him. He then utilized the Houkai energy to manifest a white kimono draped around him, along with a few metal pieces as protection. The black handguards that materialized were surrounded with a scarlet haze –- his power.

With more Houkai energy around him, he proceeded to summon more Honkai beasts from the ground, it cost him nothing after all. Kieran gave the signal to charge before taking to the skies – a trait that all herrschers can perform.

“Humans, you say that I’m evil, but I don’t see anything bad with what I’m doing. Your kind are the ones that are at fault,” Kieran’s voice was laced with malice and cynical, a Herscher's doing. “War, cheating, jealousy, greed… All these are caused by your kind. Wiping you insects off from existence is more fitting. And to be killed by a god, isn't that a blessing? To serve as a purpose to me, to be my toys!”

A maniacal smile formed on his face as the huge hoard of Houkai beasts collided with the shield barrier created by a line of mechas. “Everything that I’ve loved was all snatched away from your grimy greedy hands. But now, I will devour everything.” Kieran’s eyes were icy cold but his face held a look of delight, watching the Houkai beasts breaking the barrier.

As a ranged mecha targeted the floating embodiment of evil, its system locked on to him and prepared to take the shot. The mecha was fast, but Kieran was faster. Dissolving into a mist of red, it entered the powering-up mecha.

The projectiles fired off, but instead of firing at where Kieran once was, it did the exact opposite. A barrage of missiles rained upon the entire army of mechas, annihilating it in one single yet devastating assault.

The red fog rose upwards. Kieran appeared within it with eyes of emptiness as Ragnarok flew across the smokey sky. As the black dragon Houkai beast landed, Kieran’s eyes targeted the battered figure of Lauren.

Lauren prepared for the second wave of attacks to come. Clutching her guns tightly, she stood defiantly before the figure of destruction, determined to bring her friend home.

Kieran's clothes with Houkai influence:  
  


[Art by @sena_2521 on Twitter](https://twitter.com/sena_2521/status/1107472517604610048/photo/1)

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is Kieran without his PH trauma, its called an Alternate Universe for a reason.  
> Yes Kieran is OOC here, because it isnt him thats speaking
> 
> LIKES AND COMMENTS ARE UPDATES ON HI3 I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO FU HUA-  
> *gets slapped again*


End file.
